


Советы

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: драбблы r — nc-21 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Когда ненависть к сопернику мешает играть, хорошая команда обязательно придет на помощь. И запутает все еще больше.





	Советы

**Author's Note:**

> намек на Маркус Флинт/Оливер Вуд; графичное описание жестоких смертей, мат
> 
> Автор текста — vitanga (http://www.diary.ru/member/?2886662)

— Тайм-аут — десять минут! — объявила Хуч, и Драко вслед за всеми спустился к раздевалке, стараясь лететь, держа спину прямо.

Но получалось плохо.

Флинт распахнул дверь раздевалки ногой и первый ворвался внутрь. От него исходила такая волна бешенства, что захотелось прямо сейчас сказаться больным и сбежать в Больничное крыло. Остальные члены команды поглядывали на Драко кто с усмешкой, кто с неодобрением, но взгляд Флинта прибивал к земле и заставлял ладони позорно потеть.

Войти все же пришлось. Драко аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, неспешно обернулся — и едва не ткнулся глазом в выставленный вперед палец Флинта.

— Ты! — яростно заорал Флинт. — Малфой, ты заставляешь меня жалеть, что я согласился на сделку с твоим папашей! Ты отлично летал на тренировках, а сегодня что — леталка кончилась?! Ты, блядь, держишься на метле как первокурсник из Хаффлпаффа! Поттер трижды чуть не поймал снитч, а ты, блядь, — где был ты?!

Драко отвел глаза. Сказать, собственно, было нечего.

— Погоди, Маркус, — осадил Пьюси. — Он из-за тебя вообще больше на поле выйти не сможет. Малфой, что с тобой сегодня?

— Поттер, — буркнул Драко.

— Что?

— Поттер! — злобно повторил Драко. — На тренировках его не было! А сейчас он есть!

— И что?

Драко насупился.

— Я его ненавижу! — прошипел он. — Как только вижу — сразу начинает трясти! Все ему прощается, все ему хлопают, а нам только свистят вслед! Все поддерживают Гриффиндор из-за чертова Поттера!

Флинт открыл рот и гневно раздул ноздри, но Пьюси успел первый:

— Да погоди ты!.. Не помнишь, как сам из-за Вуда бесился? Малфой, плюнь ты на этого очкастого и играй спокойно! Представь, что его вообще на поле нет.

— Не могу! Пытался — и не могу!

— Тогда делай как я, — неожиданно влез Монтегю, опираясь на метлу. — Когда вижу сучку Джонсон, сразу представляю, как на нее нападает дракон. Отрывает ее безмозглую башку и кидает нам, а мы потом ею голы забиваем. Становится намного веселей ловить квоффл.

Вокруг радостно загомонили.

— Я когда встречаю рыжего ублюдка старосту, мечтаю, что однажды он свалится с Астрономической башни, — подхватил Боул из угла. — Или влезет ночью с обходом в Часовую башню, споткнется — и его с хрустом перемелет между шестеренок, ломая все кости. Утром Макгонагалл кинется его искать и обнаружит только растянутые между шестеренками кишки и два удивленных глаза, крутящиеся на стрелках часов.

Блетчли скривился и кивнул.

— Все время сует свой нос в наши дела, уебок! Лучше бы сунул его в какое-нибудь зелье Снейпа и сдох бы в мучениях от отравления. Чтобы ему всю глотку опалило до кровавых нарывов, сука, и легкие начисто выжгло, и печень разорвало!

— Я несколько раз в мечтах топил Вуда, — остыв, признался Флинт. — Так и видел, как его распухшее тело с вывалившимся языком рвут на части гриндилоу и утаскивают вглубь Черного озера, чтобы плотно пожрать. А из оторванной головы выгрызают мозг и делают люльку для своей малышни. А если совсем бесит, а драться нельзя, то представляю, как он с воплем падает с метлы и натыкается на раскрытый зонтик Макгонагалл. Чтобы прям насквозь его прошило, все кишки раскромсало на части и по зонту развешало. Особенно длинный язык.

Драко поежился, да и остальные немного притихли.

— Попробуй, Малфой, — наконец предложил Монтегю. — Это здорово помогает, когда другого ничего сделать нельзя.

Драко прикрыл глаза и, немного подумав, мысленно нарисовал рожу Поттера. Рожа была довольной и самовлюбленной, и Драко, подумав еще, пририсовал ей огромный синяк и две глубокие царапины.

Стало немного легче.

Но представить, как Поттер падает с метлы и разбивается насмерть, оказалось гораздо сложнее. В самом конце его неизменно кто-то подхватывал заклинанием и мягко приземлял на траву. Драко попробовал затащить его к озеру и отдать на растерзание русалкам, но русалки только качали головами и намертво отказывались волочь Поттера на глубину. На Часовую башню Поттер и вовсе не смог открыть двери, хотя Драко пытался помочь ему изо всех мыслительных сил.

И каждый раз внутри возникало странное, очень непривычное царапающее чувство, словно Поттера было…

Жалко.

Жалко Поттера?!

Драко с ужасом распахнул глаза, и в этот же момент раздался голос Джордана, призывающий возвращаться к игре. Вся команда потянулась к выходу; Пьюси, слегка помедлив у двери, остановился, обернулся к Драко и тихо спросил:

— Не получилось?

— Нет, — краснея, признался Драко. — Его… В общем, нет.

— Ну и правильно, — одобрительно сказал Пьюси. — А их не слушай, они больше выебываются перед Маркусом, чем правда себе такое думают. Да и Маркус язык Вуда вовсе не на зонте представляет, а… — Он добродушно усмехнулся. — Кое-где поглубже.

— Где? — с любопытством уточнил Драко.

— Мал ты еще такое знать, — сказал Пьюси с насмешкой. — Лучше представь, как Поттер будет сидеть посреди поля и рыдать, когда ты будешь махать Кубком перед его носом. Такое сможешь?

Драко пожал плечами и снова закрыл глаза. Вот это представилось так ярко, словно уже произошло: бегающая вокруг с носовым платком грязнокровка, залитое слезами и красными пятнами стыда лицо Поттера и злой как мантикора Уизли, орущий на Поттера благим матом. А потом вся команда объявит Поттеру бойкот на месяц и, проходя мимо, будет бросать на него презрительные взгляды. Драко мечтательно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как тревога и злость уступают место азарту, открыл глаза и весело кивнул.

— Отлично! — обрадовался Пьюси и, выбежав за дверь, громко заорал: — Победа будет наша!

— Сделаем их! — в один голос завопили остальные члены команды, запрыгивая на метлы. — Конец Гриффиндору!

— Конец Гриффиндору! — возбужденно подхватил Драко. — Слизерин впереди всех!

Он сел на метлу, уверенно оттолкнулся ногами от земли и взлетел в голубое небо, обещая себе обязательно разобраться со странной, непонятно откуда взявшейся жалостью чуть позже.

И не забыть спросить у Флинта про язык.


End file.
